We Are The Happy Landfill
by Charlie is One With Russia
Summary: Starts in Phase 1. Not all of Noodle's life was forgotten in the dust, and one part is determined to show herself again. Enter Turtle; An energetic, hyper, happy older version of Noodle that wants in. But will she fall in love along the way? Not Noodlex2D
1. Prefrence

**Hey hey my Gorillaz loving mateys! Lol. Um, this is my first Gorillaz fanfiction, its a 2DxOC, and it starts in Phase 1 (Which goes against my favorite author, Lotsofmoxy's advice.) and its about three weeks after Noodle arivves in the GIANT FED EX CRATE! I do not own the Gorillaz, only Turtle and her guns. Lol.**

* * *

She sighed; she wished she'd of thought of this earlier. And it was a wonder how she'd got past customs with that massive collection of guns in her bag.  
At the moment it seemed like luck was on her side; she had arrived a little earlier than expected. She ran to the luggage claim, quickly pulling her bags over her shoulders. It was very late at night, and not many people were awake to see her slip past the sliding doors into the cool London air. She sighed. She was home, at last.  
She called a taxi, and they rode in silence to her temporary apartment. She quickly checked the radar again. Yep, she was still in the same place; she knew she had put that tracking chip in Noodle's radio helmet for _some _reason_.  
__"Hang on Noodle." She murmered, taking out her wallet and looking at the picture of her holding three year old Noodle upside down.  
"I'm comin' for ya."_

* * *

**So? How was it? Leave a review and tell me please! THANKS!  
By the by, i'm english...Just thought i'd let you know ()_()**


	2. Chapter 1 Starshine

_**I don't own the Gorillaz, i only own Turtle. The stuff in itallics, if its spoken by Noodle or Turtle is japaneese.**_

* * *

It was a dark, stormy day in Essex. The rain was dancing down from the sky in various patterns, all seeming to end at one spot; Kong studios.  
This was where the infamous band, The Gorillaz, were currently living.  
No one dared go near this place. It was dark, scary and looked like an insane asylum. People had heard bad things about this place.  
So, they lived a relatively quiet life on top of their hill.

"Who the fuck is at the door?" Murdoc growled, banging his fist down on the now broken coffee table.  
"Open the damn door now before I break it down!" A rather loud voice screamed.  
"Noodle! Door!" Murdoc screamed in response.  
"Yes Noodle! Get the door!" The voice yelled again. The young Noodle rolled her eyes, but got the door anyway.  
"Turtle-chan!" The young girl yelled, jumping at the twenty year old woman at the door.  
"Noodle!" Turtle screamed, hugging her friend back.  
They started yelling at each other in Japanese, so no-one could understand what they were saying.

"Ow's that?" 2D whispered to Murdoc.  
"How the fuck should I know?" He growled at the partially brain-dead man next to him.  
"So, Noodle, are you going to introduce me to your friends?" A girls voice asked from the entrance of the movie room.  
"That is Murdoc-sama," She explained, pointing to the slightly green skinned man.  
"Hey." He said.  
"That is Russle-sama."  
"Wassup?" He called.  
"That is 2D-sama."  
"Uhmn…" He mumbled.

"This is Turtel-chan!" Noodle sang, hugging her friend again. Turtle smiled fondly at the little girl.  
"Turtle? What kind of a shit name is that?" Murdoc snorted.  
"It's a nickname, dick-head." She grinned, showing pearly white teeth. At the moment she was too happy to be bothered by his rude comment.

2D studied her. She had black, just past shoulder-lenght hair, with blood red highlights. She was tall, just a bit taller than Murdoc without his boots on, about 5'8. She had strange violet-green eyes, which were framed by thick lashes. Her lips were plump, soft and bright red; the same colour as her highlights. She was wearing a black trench coat that ended at her knees and blue converse high tops.  
"So…Where you from?" Murdoc asked, standing up. She rolled her eyes.

"Bradford. Then, I moved to Japan and been traveling since then." She explained.  
"How do you know Noodle?" Russle asked.  
"Oh, when I was in Japan I met her at a martial arts lesson. She was three, at the time, and I was thirteen. We were best friends for six years, until she disappeared about a month ago. I travelled a bit, looking for her, finally ending up here." She sighed, ruffling Noodles hair. Noodle giggled.  
"Turtle-chan is funny. Turtle-chan miss me?" Noodle asked.  
"Yeah Noods, I missed ya." She murmured, prodding the younger girls nose.  
Noodle grabbed her hand, led her over to the sofa and sat her down next to 2D.  
"Blue!" She yelled, and started tugging on 2D's hair. He blushed.  
" S' natural." He muttered. She giggled.  
"Blue." She hummed again, gently tugging again and eventually letting go.  
"I like blue." She admitted, pulling her trench-coat off.

She was wearing a navy blue t-shirt, and short jean shorts. 2D couldn't help but stare.  
"Where you want to sleep?" Noodle asked.  
"What! Oh no, she s'not stayin' ere'. What do you think this is? A bloody hotel?" Murdoc screamed.  
Turtle smirked, tilting her head to one side.  
"Murdoc, that is no way to treat a lady who can snap you in half in less than a second." She answered back in a monotone voice.  
Murdoc scowled at her, standing up.  
"I'm willing to pay rent." Murdoc paused.

"How long will you be staying?"  
"Until I want to leave or if I run out of money."  
Murdoc thought about it.  
"How much money _do_ you have?"  
"About ten thousand on me. And if the rents higher than two thousand a month I'm out."  
Murdoc clicked his teeth.  
"Five in advance, nine per month." He said.  
"I can agree to that." She stretched, getting up and scratching the back of her neck.  
"So, Noods, am I crashin' with you?" She asked. Noodle nodded.

"_We will paint your room tomorrow. Now, come. Have you brought your suitcase_?" Noodle asked. She shook her head.  
"Nah, I only have my overnight stuff. The rest of my junk is back at the motel."  
"_We will get the rest of your clothes later. Now, you will sleep_." Noodle instructed, pushing Turtle to her room.  
It was silent for a few minutes after they left.

"Well," Murdoc started.  
"I wouldn't mind taking her home!" He chuckled, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
Oh. Of course.  
2D felt what little hope he had of becoming somewhat close to her in any way fading. Of _course Murdoc would want her.  
_She would probably fall for him, too. After all, Paula did.  
2D sighed.  
"I'm goin' ta bed." He mumbled, pushing himself off the sofa and trudging to his room. 

* * *

**How'd you like that? Hehehehehe... Next update, probably tomorrow. I have to warn you, the updates will slow when the summer holidays (Summer vacation) is over in three weeks.**


	3. Chapter 2 ReHash

**Novemer, 1998**

Turtle woke up to the sound of loud singing in her ear.  
"Wake up, Turtle-chan! Up up up!" Her best friend/little sister screamed into her ear.  
Turtle groaned. She _hated_ getting up early.  
"Go away." She moaned, pulling the only pillow she had over her head.  
Her back and neck hurt; that was the last time she was sleeping on the floor.

"Get up, Turtle-chan!" Noodle yelled playfully, hitting her repeatedly with her own pillow.  
"No."  
Noodle jumped onto her, knocking the wind out of her lungs with a loud 'Oomph'.  
"Gerrof me, Noods!" She grumbled, pushing her off and stretching. Squinting at the bright light, she yawned, getting up and scratching her neck.  
"Breakfast?" She questioned, yawning again and sleepily trudging out of Noodles room and following the smell of bacon.  
"Russle-sama is making breakfast!" Noodle sang. Turtle nodded, letting her friend skip in front of her and lead the way.

* * *

"Russle, that was awesome!" Turtle groaned happily, climbing off of her chair. Russle gave her a small half smile, and threw the dishes into the sink. She blinked twice, finally looking around the room. It was small, with a breakfast bar that she was sat at in the middle. There was a small TV on top of the fridge, which was currently turned off. The should-be white tile of the floor was stained yellow, and the wallpaper had an odd black brown tint to it.  
"Hey, where's that blue haired guy?" She asked, scratching the back of her neck.  
"Oh, D usually sleeps in." Russle replied. She nodded, walking over to Noodle.  
"Hey, can we get my stuff soon? My toothbrush is over there and I really don't want to use one of yours, no offence." She said, smiling sheepishly at her friend. Noodle nodded.  
"_Go get dressed. I will wake 2D-sama up and then you two will go get your stuff_." She said. Her smile faltered for a second. Why couldn't Noodle help her?She brushed it off, shaking her head.  
"Okay."

* * *

"_So, your painting my room_?" Turtle asked Noodle. She nodded.  
"_I will get Russle-sama and Murdoc-sama to help me_." She said. Turtle smiled.  
"So, where's 2D?"  
"_He's getting ready. Do you still have your motorcycle_?" Noodle asked. Turtle nodded.  
"I'll just get 2D to hold my stuff while I drive." She said.  
"Noods, whut am I doin'?" 2D groaned, shuffling out of the doorway into the crisp morning air.  
"Your helping me get my stuff." Turtle grinned, reaching up slightly to ruffle his hair.  
"Oh. Kay den." He said, shrugging and smiling at her. She laughed, rolling her motorcycle out from behind the trees and climbed onto it.  
"Well then, Dee. Climb on!" She called, pulling her hair into a pony-tail.  
"Uh…"  
"Don't worry, its perfectly safe! And its either this or we walk." 2D sighed, climbing on behind her and wrapping his long arms around her waist.  
"We'll be back in about three hours!" She called, kicking off of the ground and revving the engine. They flew down the steep hill, weaving past various gravestones and mounds of trash. When they finally made it to the road, 2D was clinging on for dear life.  
"So, you said your hair's natural," Turtle started. "How so?"  
"Wen I wer ten I fell ou'a a tree an' wen' bald. Wen it grew back it wer' blue cause all of th' meds I wer' takin'." He explained. She nodded.  
"What about your eyes?" She asked, stopping at a red light.  
"Muds 'it me wiv a car 'nd den I wus in a coma, but _den,_ he crashed an' I went throu' th' front." He muttered. Again, she nodded. _That explains the slowness, _She thought.  
"Is yours natural too?" He asked.  
"Kinda." She _really _didn't wanna go there.  
"I'll tell you some other time."

* * *

When they arrived at her motel room, 2D was shocked at what he saw. Clothes littered the floor, a few empty pizza boxes were hidden bed was messy, the walls had damp patches on them. The only clean space was the kitchen. It looked like a wardrobe had thrown up.  
Weren't girls supposed to be tidy?  
"Sorry bout the mess." Turtle murmured, pushing past 2D to organize the room. She moved like lightning; throwing all the clothes onto the bed, folding them on the way. 2D smiled; she looked cute when she worked.  
"Can you get my CD's and laptop? Their in there." She asked, pointing to a small door. 2D nodded (Not that she saw, of cause.). The small door led to a small room, that looked like a walk in closet. Their were clothes all over the floor here, too.2D walked forward, only for his foot to catch on something large, blue, and polka-dotty. Confused, her picked it up, only to discover it was a _bra._Turtle's bra, to be exact. He yelped quietly and quickly dropped it, hurrying to find her laptop and music.

About ten minutes later, he climbed out of the closet to find the room was completely clean. No clothes on the floor, no messy bed, no pizza boxes lying everywhere.  
"Right. You got everything?" Turtle asked. 2D nodded, dropping the laptop and CD's on the bed.  
"Were's all yur stuf?" 2D asked. She pointed to the back pack and duffle bag.  
"Oh."  
"Can you carry my backpack and bag please?" She asked, stuffing all the CD's and her laptop in another duffel bag.  
"Erm, kay." He mumbled, slipping on the backpack and pulling the bag onto his shoulder. He watched as she carefully packed her stuff into the bag, zipped it up, and put it onto her shoulder.  
"Right then, Dee. Are ya gonna be okay holding them?" She asked. He reluctantly nodded.  
"C'mon then. It's nearly twelve; d'ya want lunch before we go back?"  
"Yeh, please." She gave him a small smile, heading out of the door and putting the key on the mat in front of the door. Walking outside, she climbed onto the motorbike, waited until 2D has wrapped his arms securely around her waist and sped off.

* * *

"This is really good."When they had finally found somewhere to have lunch, they had gotten a table at a place called Bill's Diner. It was a fairly popular place, with fading blue walls and small, wooden tables that overlooked the park. They had taken the bags in with them otherwise they might get stolen.  
Turtle took another bite of her chicken sandwich, moaning in delight.  
"Sooooo, Dee. How old are you?" She asked."I'm twenny'." He replied quietly. He wasn't usually this shy, but Turtle made him feel… weird.  
She smiled at him.  
"Ya look younger." Now it was his turn to ask a question.  
"Do yew like zombie films?" He muttered. Her smile grew wider.  
"I love em'. I like all horrors, actually." _Finally,_ he thought. _Someone to watch Dawn Of The Dead with! _You see, he always had to watch his films alone. He wouldn't dare ask Murdoc to watch them with him, poor Noodle got scared and Russle just didn't like them. Paula used to watch them with him, but…  
2D looked away, remembering the time before Noodle came.

Turtle used this moment to scan him. She hadn't had much time to get a proper look at him before, what with all the packing such. He was tall, about 6'2, and most of that height was just his legs. His eyes were completely black; they just looked like holes in his head. But she could see the light shining off of them, telling her that they were actually eyes. Dark, purple circles rested just underneath them. He had no front teeth, they had obviously been knocked in when Murdoc had ran over him. He had thin lips and a small-ish nose that looked a lot like Noodles. His complexion was pale, but not as pale as hers. His azure hair was messy and floppy, some of it coming down into his eyes. One word to sum him up-_Cute.  
_  
His black, bushy eyebrows were scrunched up and he was frowning slightly; it looked like he was confused about something.  
"You okay?" She asked. He sighed, nodding.  
"Yer. Jus' thinkin' bout' sum stuff." He muttered.  
"Stuff is always interesting." She giggled. He smiled at her, laughing too.  
"I sometimes think about stuff when I have time." She sighed. He shrugged.  
"Now tha' yew'r livin with us yool have lots'a time to think bout stuff." He said. She bit her lip.  
"So…Your okay with me living with you lot?" She asked.  
He nodded, smiling slightly.  
She let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding in, stretching."That's okay then."  
"Whats yur favourite food? He asked after a moment. She smiled at him, before replying.  
"Pizza."And it took off from there.

Millions of questions flew between them, from 'What's your favourite animal' to 'What are you most scared of?

"I'm most scared of…Manatees." Turtle admitted sheepishly. "I've been scared of them ever since I had a dream one of them ate me and Noodle." 2D smiled at her.  
"I'm terrified of whales. Can't stand em'." He muttered. Turtle patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.  
"I'm scared of whales, too. Actually, I'm scared of any type of swimming thing, apart from turtles and octopuses." She said, finishing her sandwich off. Looking at her watch, it was almost half past one. They had been talking for _one and a half hours._

"We should be heading back now, Dee." She said, getting up and picking her bag up. He stood up too; pulling the backpack over one shoulder and the duffle over the smiled at him.  
"You have beautiful eyes." She murmured, walking outside the café towards her bike.  
_That came out of no-where _He thought_.  
_Usually 'beautiful' wasn't what people used to describe his eyes. It was usually 'weird' or 'scary'.

He gave her a weird look, following her to her bike. She turned around and smiled at him when he climbed on, humming a tune that sounded very familiar to 2D. The journey home was silent; neither had anything to say to one they finally did arrive back at Kong, they were greeted by a hyper Noodle.  
"Turtle-chan! 2D-sama!" She screamed, hugging them.  
"Ey, Noods." 2D replied. She smiled at him.  
"_We've nearly finished your room, Turtle-chan! I know you will really like it!"_ She giggled/yelled into Turtle's ear_.  
"Well, I'll finish it tomorrow. You guys have done too much for me already. Have you had lunch yet?" _Turtle asked, walking through the open front door of Kong. Noodle nodded, pulling her to the kitchen. Russle was just finishing a sandwich, and Murdoc was no-where to be seen.  
"Did Murdoc help at all?" She asked, sitting down next to him. He nodded.  
"Only for 'bout ten minutes, then he went back to the Winnie." He muttered.  
"Aww. Thanks for helping anyway, Russle." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey!" Murdoc said, walking in."Where's my kiss?"  
"You don't get a kiss." She purred."You get something better."  
Of cause, she was faking it, Russle and Noodle could see that. But 2D was too dim to notice and Murdoc's sense had been clouded over with lust.  
Turtle walked up to him, so close they were almost touching, when she slapped him (Lightly.) across the cheek.  
"That's what you get for not helping." She said, smirking. 2D let out a quiet laugh.  
Murdoc glared at her, leaving the room grumbling about something or other.  
"Thanks for helping me get my stuff 2D." She muttered, kissing him on the cheek and hugging him lightly before running off with Noodle to Noodle's room.  
2D felt a bright smile take over his face. That was the first time he had been kissed in anyway in walked slowly to his room; happy with his mornings work.

* * *

_**So? How was it? By the way, i'm planning on taking this all the way to plastic beach. Review and tell me what you think!**_


	4. Chapter 3 Laika Come Home

_**Once again, i DON'T own gorillaz. Everything in Itallics spoken by Noodle or Turtle is Japaneese.**_

* * *

"Oi, Noods, can I see my room yet?" I asked from outside my new bedroom's door. I heard a muffled "No!" from inside, so I just sighed and kept drawing on my door. When I had arrived back with 2D, I had gone almost straight to Noodles room and then to mine. Noodle had assigned me the job of making my door look 'colourful' as she had put it. She had shoved some sharpies, stickers and stencils into my hands, and slammed the door in my face. Speaking of Noodle, I could hear her singing a Japanese song I hadn't heard before.  
"Turtle-chan?"  
"Yeah Noodle?"  
"_Do you still have Orokshima_?" She asked. I yelped.  
"I think so! I dunno if I packed her or not! I'll be right back!" I called, running down the hall and around the corner to Noodle's room. Kicking open the door, I searched through my duffels and backpack, before eventually finding her in a sleek black and golden case."Oh thank god." I murmured, picking her up out of the case and stroking her. I don't know what I would do if I lost her; she was my baby.I opted to not play her today. We had too much to do, and I doubted Noodle would like it if I played it without her. Quickly and carefully putting her back in her case I stuffed her under Noodle's bed; I didn't want anyone finding out about her. They would, no doubt, pester me about her for ages.  
After all, that was why I had left Japan in the first place.

* * *

I arrived back at my room to discover 2D studying the door intently."D'ya like it?" I asked suddenly, scaring him.  
"Wat? Oh, yeh. It's reely bright, innit?" He asked. I nodded, picking up the blue sharpie that lay on the floor nearest my feet.  
"Budge a sec, I wanna do something." I said, lightly pushing him aside. He stepped back, leaning on the wall behind him.  
I picked a red sharpie up, and held them both in my fist. I wrote 'TuRtLe'S rOoM' in bubble writing. I added a few smiley faces here and there, and put a flower sticker in all the corners of the door."Tat's good." I heard 2D mutter. I smiled, and turned around.  
"Thanks. Do ya wanna help me draw?"  
"Draw wat?" He asked.  
"Anything." I replied, handing him the yellow and green smiled a gap-toothed smile at me, taking the sharpies and drawing zombies on my door. He also wrote '2D woz ere' just above the doorknob, which I giggled at."Hey, 2D? How long has Noodle been living with you?" I asked.  
"Prowbably fo' a month. I'm no' sure." He said, scratching the top of his head. She nodded.  
"_Alright, Turtle-chan! I have finished! You may come in now_!" Noodle called. I squealed, dropping my sharpies and pushing 2D out of the way.  
"Noodle! Let me in!" I yelled. Noodle had her back pressed up against the door."I'm stronger than you, Noodle!" I reminded her, reversing.  
"Hai, I know!" She called back. I smiled, ran forward slightly, and kicked the already open door, making me tumble into the middle of my new room.I loved it. Two white walls, one black wall and a screen door leading to what I think is a wardrobe. The walls were splattered with different colours of paint. It looked like they had just dipped their hands in paint and spun around in circles with their arms out."Oh, Noodle. It's awesome!" I screamed, jumping up and hugging her. She giggled, hugging me back.  
"_I knew you would like it, Turtle-chan. I tried to make it more colourful, but we couldn't find anymore paint._" She told me.  
"No, Noodle. It's perfect as it is. Can you help me unpack?" I asked. She nodded, and ran to her room to get my stuff.  
"Wow! I wis' mine was dis' good." 2D exclaimed, walking in. I smiled at him.  
"Noodle's always been good at interior design." I said, walking to the screen door and opening it. Nothing was out of the ordinary, it was a plain wardrobe; much unlike mine back in Japan.  
"2D?"  
"Yeh?"  
"Do you wanna watch Night Of The Living Dead with me? Not right now, but maybe later?" I asked randomly.  
"Uh, sure?" He replied. I smiled the biggest smile I could muster at him, and shooed him out of my room.  
"Now buzz off, I need to unpack." I said, shutting the door in his face just after Noodle walked in.

* * *

"Marko!"  
"Polo!" Noodle giggled. I growled. I _hated _Marko-Polo with a burning passion.  
"Mark-ow!" I called out again, bumping into the wall.  
"Polo!"  
"I hate you Noodle!" I screamed.  
I heard the door open and close. Aww, crud! She'd run off! Now who was gonna untie my blindfold (Noodle ties it on so tight that you go light-headed. You need someone else's help to untie it.)?  
"Aha!" I screamed, latching onto someone."Hmm…" I said, feeling their face with my fingers.  
"Too tall to be Noodle…" I muttered."Too pretty to be Murdoc-"  
"Hey! I take offence to that!" I heard Murdoc scream from somewhere. I snickered.  
"To bony to be Russle… 2D, what you doing in my room?" I asked, taking my hands off his face to place on my hips.  
"Yew said yew wanned t' watch Night Of The Living Dead wi' me?" He answered shakily. My mouth formed an 'O' and I started trying to tug the blindfold off.  
"No fair 2D-sama! We were playing!" I could hear Noodle complain. I chuckled."We can play again when I've watched Living Dead. D'ya wanna come?" I asked just as I felt 2D's long fingers untying the blindfold. Noodle violently shook her head, making her violet-black hair go everywhere.  
"No no no!" She yelled, running back to her own room.  
"Aww, poor Noodle. It isn't even that scary!" I exclaimed, turning to face 2D. He smiled his signature gap-toothed smile at me, and walked out of the room, heading towards the home cinema. At least, I _think_ that was the direction of the home cinema. There were too many corridors here in Kong; It was like a maze.  
I grabbed Living Dead hurried to catch up with 2D, not wanting to get lost.  
"How d'ya find ya way around this place?" I asked him, speed-walking to catch up with him and his long-legged-ness. I mean seriously, what _normal_ person has legs that long?  
"S' easy wen yew've been livin ere as long as I 'ave." He told me, still smiling.  
"And why are ya smiling?"  
"Because I havn't seen Night Of The Living Dead in _ages._" He grinned. I laughed, shaking my head at him.  
"Your really weird, 2D, d'yanno that?" I laughed. He fell silent.

When we finally did arrive in the movie room, I ran over to one of the couches and laid down on it immediately, making 2D laugh."Popcorn?" He asked, standing in front of me with a bowl of popcorn in each hand."Read the shirt." I grinned, gesturing to my 'Movie Night! GIMMIE POPCORN!' shirt.  
He smiled slightly, passing me a bowl."Get ready…for utter terror!" I yelled, hitting play and watching the subtitles for Night Of The Living Dead roll across the screen.

* * *

"Seriously! That doesn't even look real!" I cried, pointing to the fake blood on screen and shoving the last of 2Ds leftover popcorn in my mouth. 2D nodded in agreement, stretching out on the sofa behind me. Half way through the movie, I had finished my popcorn and had gone to 2D for some of his.I had then been too scared to sit by myself, so I had sat next to 2D on the sofa. I had then moved to the floor because it looked more comfortable. So, yeah.  
"Hey, yo' guys want pizza?" I heard Russle ask from the doorway.  
"Pizza! Pizza? Pizza. Pizza!" I screamed, jumping up. To be honest, Russle looked kinda worried.  
"'S 'er fave food." I heard 2D say from behind me.I was already out of the door and running to the kitchen. Then I remembered I didn't know where the kitchen was, and ran back to Russle."I don't know where I'm going." I admitted sheepishly. He smiled at me, causing me to grin back.  
"Wow, those are some sharp teeth yo' got there." He said shakily.  
"Yep! They used to call me Kyūketsuki in Japan." I laughed, running my tongue over my canines that were a two centimetres longer than normal.  
"Wat dose 'dat mean?" 2D asked.I smiled at him, licking my lips.  
"Vampire." I breathed.  
"Cool!" He laughed. I rolled my eyes at him.  
"Well, Russle-Muscle. Lead the way then!" He raised an eyebrow at me.  
"Russle-Muscle?" He asked. I shrugged. He shook his head, sighing."C'mon," He said."The pizza's gonna get cold."

* * *

  
"Have I ever told you how much I love you Noodle?" I asked, shoving a large piece of pepperoni pizza with extra cheese and a stuffed crust into my mouth.  
"_Countless times_." She grinned, taking a bite of her own pizza.I loved little Noodle; mainly because she had ordered my pizza.  
"Yur not gonna eat all _that _are yew?" 2D asked. I grinned at him, nodding and taking another bite of my pizza.  
"Yup." I confirmed, taking another bite.  
"Nice Pj's." Murdoc muttered. I smiled at him with a pizza stained mouth.  
"Thanks! Hey, Noods, ow'd ya think I found ya?" I asked, my broad Yorkshire accent coming back.  
"_Umm…Google_?"  
"Nope! Ah used a microchip!" I burst out.  
"_Oh god_…Russle-sama, _did you give her _lemonaid?"  
"Uh…No?"  
"Coke?"  
"No?"  
"…You gave her orange juice, yes?"  
"She asked for it?" He said unsurely.  
"Yah, Noods, ah did! 'N it tastes AWESOME!" I screamed."_God_…She's hyper. _Oh crud_…" Noodle muttered.I finished off my pizza (In record time! Wow, that's the fastest I've ever eaten a pizza that big before! It's a record!) and started jumping around."Oiii, Nuuuds! Wassup mah sista!" I screamed.  
"_Run_!" Noodle yelled. Everyone ran, leaving their pizza.  
"Pizza! Its VIVA LA SPANIA! I'M NOT PARINOID, YOUR JUST CONSPIRING AGAINST ME!" I yelled. I jumped up again, but my footing slipped, causing me to crash to the floor, and pass out. Black dot's clouded my vision, and I could tell that I had hit my head harder than I have ever done before.  
Ouch.  
_That's gonna leave a bruise.  
_

* * *

**Heeeeallo. Review please, or check out the best story ever, I Love Yoko by lotsofmoxy...Its great!**


	5. Chapter 4 Man Research

**I dont own the gorillaz, i only own Turtle! Again, itallics spoken by Turtle or Noodle is japaneese!**

* * *

"Look, she's comin' to." I heard a deep voice say.  
"Urghhh…My neck hurts…" I groaned, rolling onto my back.  
"That's why you don't give me pure orange juice…" I muttered, opening my eyes. Noodle let out a soft giggle.  
"How long have I been out?" I moaned, sitting up and stretching.  
"About fifteen hours." Russle said. I yawned, scratching the back of my neck.  
"So it's lunchtime?" I asked.  
"In a bit."  
"Great." I grinned, getting off of the blow up mattress on my bedroom floor.  
"Hey, Noods? Can you show me the bathroom?" I asked her, stretching again and listening to my shoulders crack.  
"Hai, this way." She said, grabbing my hand and leading me to the bathroom.

"_Don't go into the middle one._" Noodle instructed me as we entered the bathroom. I looked to the side to discover that my toothbrush and toothpaste was already in the small cup on the side of the sink. It was fairly clean in here, probably because only Noodle uses it (I had seen the Girls Only sign on the door.).  
"Thanks." I said, going into the right hand bathroom stall. When had finished, I flushed the toilet and exited the stall to see Noodle had disappeared.  
"Odd." I murmured, washing my hands and brushing my teeth.I quickly rinsed my mouth out and put my toothbrush back when I heard someone walking down the hall.  
"Turtle-chan! _Come with me, I need you to comb my hair!_" Noodle greeted me, pulling me to her room.I laughed, smiling fondly at her. She _still_ had her radio helmet on.  
"Okay, Noods. Hey, can I change first?" I asked. I was still wearing the same clothes and undies I had on yesterday.  
Ew.  
She sighed, nodding and pulling me into my room."_I will be in my room when you are done." _She said, shutting the door. I could hear her soft footfalls walk down the hall and into her own room. I sighed, looking around my room. My laptop was charging in a corner and my CD's were in a CD rack that Noodle has found somewhere in Kong. My bed was a blow up mattress with two pillows and a thin blanket for me to use when I got cold. I had a very old CD player that still worked fine, but one of the buttons was missing and I couldn't listen to the radio on it.I yawned, walking into my closet.I quickly pulled on a dark yellow short sleeved t-shirt and some jeans, not bothering to put any shoes on my bunny slipper feet. I shuffled out of my room, brushing the tangled mess of my hair on the way to Noodle's lair. When I entered her room, I saw her sitting on her bed, strumming her Les Paul.  
"Eya Noodle-chan." I murmured, climbing on the bed behind her, taking her radio helmet off and brushing her purple-black hair.

"Turtle-chan?" Noodle asked.  
"Yeah Noods?"  
"_Do you believe in fate?" _She asked, sounding so cute and innocent.  
"_Not necessarily. You know I believe in karma, if that's what your asking."  
"No, I mean fate!"  
"Then no, I don't. We have the power to change the future, not some mystical being." _I muttered. She nodded.  
"_I missed meditating with you." _She whispered quietly, so quiet I almost didn't hear it.  
_"Aww, me too _Noods. _When I get a meditation mat we will meditate again."_ I told her, finishing off her hair.

"Thank you Turtle-chan!" She squealed, shoving her helmet on again and running off. I sighed at her, stretching and walking to my own room. I looked at the yin-yang clock that I had packed; it was almost an hour till lunch! My stomach rumbled, probably because it hadn't been fed since last night.  
"Shhh, my precious." I purred in a slightly scary voice."You will be fed soon." I then burst into a giggling fit, collapsing onto my air bed. When I finally stopped giggling, I walked over to my CD rack and picked out one of my favourites, The Beatles. Shoving the cd into the player, I fast-forwarded to my favourite song, Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds. I smiled, singing along to it.  
"Picture yourself in a boat on a river, with tangerine trees and marmalade skies. Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly, a girl with kaleidoscope eyes." I sang softly, turning the volume up a bit and entering my closet for the second time that day. I started trying to organise it; My favourite stuff goes on that rack, the warmest stuff goes in there, my swimming stuff goes over there- Y'know, organised!  
"Lucy in the sky with diamonds," I muttered quietly."Ahh ahh…" I hummed, throwing a top that was too small onto the floor behind me."Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain, where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies. Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers, that grow so incredibly high." I smiled, carefully putting my only dress onto the favourite rack. By the end of the song I was finished with the clothes. Now onto the shoes. I yawned, this was getting incredibly boring.  
"Speaking words of wisdom, let it be." I hummed, putting my shoes in order from darkest to lightest didn't take long, considering I only had four pairs of converse, two pairs of flats and two pairs of high heels. I stole a glance outside my wardrobe glance at the clock; it was only ten past eleven.I groaned. What was I going to do for fifty minutes!I sighed, walking out of my wardrobe to check on Orokshima. She was still there, under a pile of my travel bags. I smiled as I took her out of her case and admired her for a second. She was _the best_ hundred and fifty yen I had ever spent. I hugged her lightly and placed her back in her case, carefully sliding her into a hidden spot (Well, mostly hidden.) behind my shoes.I looked at the clock again; I still had another forty five minutes to kill. Silently, I turned off the CD player and walked out of my room, instinctively locking the door behind me. I made my way down the hall, not really bothering where I was going.

I started humming a random tune as I entered the lift, doing finger-thumb I exited the elevator on a random floor, I bumped into 2D. "Oh, hey 2D. Where you going?" I asked, stopping him from entering the elevator."Murdoc want's me." He squeaked in his high pitched voice.  
"Okay, see you around then." I muttered as he ran into the elevator. I sighed, rubbing my right eye and continuing walking down the hall. I was seriously bored. Rubbing my right eye again, I stretched, and decided to enter the next room I saw. I didn't care what was inside.I pushed open a dark brown door to my left, entering the small room. Itcontained mainly broken things; broken instruments, broken vinyl records and broken music players. Their was a few things that weren't broken, but they were of no use to me. I picked my way across the messy room, looking out of the window on the other side. It was complete landfill, making the atmosphere of the place all the more depressing. I started humming the tune again.  
"So just open your eyes and see, that the world isn't such a bad place after all." I sang softly, resting my forehead against the unusually clean window.

At times like this I wish I was back in sunny Japan. My warm breath made the glass steam up, so I decided to draw. I made a simple smiley face, two eyes and a mouth. I sighed, making it steam up more.I shook my head; this was pointless. I took a final glance over Kong's landfill, and made my way over the mess on the floor to the door. I walked out silently, shutting the door behind me and slowly walking to the elevator. I pressed the ground floor button, and leaned up against the wall of the elevator. I sighed as the doors opened and I could hear someone playing their guitar faintly. I decided not to check it out; I was in a depressing mood again. I made my way to the kitchen, glancing at a random clock on the way there; it was ten to twelve. _It couldn't hurt to have lunch ten minutes early, _I thought.I had glanced at the map before so I knew where I was going.

When I arrived, the kitchen was deserted.I grinned, opening the fridge and looking around.I pulled out some ham, cheese and tomatoes, and started pawing around the cupboards to find some bread. When I found some, I made three sandwiches; Cheese and Ham, Ham and Tomato, and Tomato and Cheese. I smiled, taking a bite out of the Ham and Cheese one.  
_Ahh, food._ About ten minutes later, Noodle skipped in, carrying her Les Paul."Hey Noods." I said, finishing off my last sandwich and taking a sip of some flavoured water I found in the fridge.  
"Hello Turtle-chan!" She smiled at me. I grinned back, slipping off of my seat and walking over to her.  
"So that's where the noise came from." I said, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. She nodded, walking over to the fridge and pulling something out.  
"Well, I think I'm gonna go explorin'. See you later, Noods." I yawned, feeling bored. Noodle nodded, biting into an apple.  
"Bye bye Turtle-chan!" She called as I walked out. I laughed slightly at her; she was so cute! Making my way down the hall, I eventually wound up at the front door. I shrugged, stepping out and walking down the hill. I stopped about halfway down, and turned around to look back up at Kong. It was a massive building, anyone could see that. But from down here I could see the various cracks and holes in the building. Plus it stank down here because of the landfill, like rotting flesh. Heh, that sounds like a line from a horror movie. Well, this was a whole lotta nothing.  
I made my way back up the steep hill. I think I might go talk to 2D.

* * *

"Hey, Dee, what you so happy about?" I called to 2D as I spotted him exit through some double doors. He was grinning widely, his onyx orbs of eyes were creased at the edges. He just looked so happy. Like a happy zombie."Ey Turtle!"He waved franticly (Probably because he was so giddy.) and his grin became wider."We 'ave a gig!" He yelled, running up to me.  
"That's…Great?" I asked.  
"Uh-hu! Sorry, I 'ave to talk to Russle, I'll se yew lata'." He looked so giddy, it was just weird. I decided to go and talk to Noodle, she probably knew what was going on.

When I eventually found Noodle, she was in my room. She had my highest pair of heels on her feet, her face was smeared in makeup and she was wearing my only dress."Noodle, what are you doing! Your too young for that!" I screeched at her, making her tumble backwards and land on her butt."Noodle, _why did you do this_?" I asked her, quickly pulling the shoes and dress off of her. SHe pouted, her bottom lip jutting out.  
"_I was bored._" She stated, sitting on my bed.  
"But that doesn't mean you can go in my closet and dress like a hooker!" I yelled, quickly putting my dress onto its hanger and the shoes in their place. Noodle let out a 'Humph.' noise, making me roll my eyes.  
"Ugh, Noodle, wipe that stuff off your face. You don't need it, your pretty enough already." I said, grinning at her. She gave me a small, quick smile back, and ran to wash her face. I sighed and laid down on my bed, waiting for her to come back."Hey, Noods?" I asked as she entered my room, now makeup free.  
"Hai Turtle-Chan?" She said, sitting down next to me."Why did 2D say you had a gig?"  
"_We do! Were a band.2D-sama sings, Russle-sama drums, Murdoc-sama plays bass, and Noodle plays guitar!" _She explained. I nodded, smiling at her and rubbing her head_.  
"You always were destined for great things, Noodle. But I'm not sure this is one of them."

* * *

_

**Hehehe...LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE! I'MA BEGGiNG YOU! Please! Thanks you!**


	6. Chapter 5 Gorillaz

****

Hey guys. Um, this is short, i know, but i wanted to break it into two, so, yeah.

November 3rd, 1998

"Noodle, I'm not sure if this is a good idea." Turtle said worriedly, not liking the fact that a barely nine year old girl was going to perform in a bar late at night, especially because it would be full of drunks.  
"_Don't worry _Turtle-chan!" Noodle comforted her friend, dragging her to where she hoped Murdoc would be.  
"No, seriously Noodle. I don't like it here, it gives me the creeps." Turtle whispered fearfully. It wasn't the dark she was afraid of, oh no. It was the horrible stench emitting from the entire car park. There, Murdoc's Winnebago rested peacefully, oblivious to the rest of the world.  
Noodle giggled quietly at her friends cowardliness. Noodle led her to the love shack on wheels, her smile becoming brighter every step she took. Noodle knocked on the door, completely ignoring the 'F Off!' sign that was taped onto the window.  
"What?" Murdoc snarled, flinging the door open  
"Can Turtle-chan come to the gig?" Noodle asked. Murdoc groaned.  
"Please?" He hated it when she used her puppy dog eyes on him.  
"Okay! Now piss off." He hissed, slamming the door as quickly as he had opened it.  
Turtle sighed; she was counting on him saying no.  
_"I told you he would say yes!_" Noodle cheered, pulling Turtle up the stairs.  
Turtle groaned.  
Damned Murdoc

* * *

**November 4th, 1998**.

"I'm hungry." Turtle complained for the tenth time. Murdoc ground his shark-like teeth together, growling.  
"Will you just _shut up_." He screamed.  
"Wow, Muds, calm down. Were 'ere now." Russle said calmly.  
When they entered the bar, Turtle ran straight to the bartender.  
"What can I get ya luv?" He asked.  
"Two packets of cheese and union crisps, two of salt and vinegar, two of prawn-cocktail and one of plain please. Oh, and two cokes!" She gushed out, quickly pulling out her purse.  
"You sure you can carry all this, luv?" The bartender asked, pulling out the crisps and handing her two cans of coke.  
"Yup!" She confirmed, quickly handing him the money and picking the crisps up.  
Running backstage, she gave a packet of crisps to each respective member of the band, before going to sit down on a plastic lawn chair, opening a can of coke and downing half of it in one gulp. She then proceeded to open the cheese and union crisps, stuff a handful in her mouth and start reading a magazine she had an found.

About hour later, the bar was filing up rapidly, with more men than mice filling the moth-bitten chairs. "Murdoc, what's your band called?" Turtle asked nonchalantly, stretching out and kicking the two empty coke cans away from her feet.  
"Were called, um…" Murdoc fumbled with names in his head, and was about to reply when Noodle called out in frustration.  
"Gorillas! Gorillas! _Everywhere!_" She screamed, pressing the small buttons on her game-boy furiously and glaring at the small screen.  
"Ow about Gorillas?" 2D asked.  
"Pfft. That's a stupid name. Stick a z on the end or something." Turtle snorted, placing her magazine down.

"I'll go tell them the name change then, shall I?" She grumbled, since no-one was making a move. She made her way through the door that led to the bar, walking up to the manager. She informed him of her name change, and stomped on his foot when he tried to grope her. She stomped backstage, muttering curses under her breath.  
"Damned perverts." She muttered, growling the many wolf-whistles and cat-calls. As the young woman slammed open the backstage door, she felt eyes on her back. She ignored them, like she always .

Whiffy Smiffy couldn't help but stare at this strange girl. Unusual black-and-red hair, strange violet-green eyes, and taller than most. When she disappeared backstage, however, he forgot about her and took another sip of his drink. He was here to see a Mr. Murdoc Niccals about signing his band to Parlaphone. He knew that their was other representatives here, but he was sure they were all to drunk to care. He smiled, and took another sip of his drink.

"Okay. Just be careful." Turtle sighed, letting little Noodle walk onto the stage. She quickly ran front stage, and took a seat near the front. She took a sip of coke, leaned back and watched the bar owner crawl onto the stage."Uh, we got a gre' performance for yeh tonight folks, huhu. The uh, Gorillaz or somfin' like that. Uhu. Uh, enjoy?" The owner slurred into the microphone, stumbling off stage. She watched as they walked on stage, only taking about two minutes to set up. Immediately, the melody Ghost Train was being pumped through the bar. Turtle was mesmerised with it, it was the most unusual music she had ever heard. Noodle shot her a quick smile, noticing that she was in a music coma again. Noodle giggled inwardly; she knew her best friend would like it. Various other melodies followed, surprising Turtle every time. When the last song was finished, the bar burst into applause. The band walked off stage, enjoying their fifteen minutes of fame.  
"That was great!" Turtle squealed as the band walked through the backstage door. Noodle grinned at her, wrapping her short arms around her waist.  
"Thank you, Turtle-chan!" Noodle giggled as they made their way over to the bar.  
"Three beers, please." Russle grunted, sliding onto a barstool next to Murdoc.  
"Hey Dee." Turtle said cheerfully, spinning in her seat to face him.  
"Ey Turtle. Did yew like it?" He asked. She nodded enthusiastically, spinning a full three sixty in her chair.  
"Yeah! It was awesome! It's better than most of the crap we get nowadays." She giggled, grinning. 2D smiled back, taking a sip of his drink.  
"Don' you drink?" He asked, noticing she only had a can of coke in her hand. She pulled a sour face, her nose scrunching up in disgust.  
"Ugh, no. It tastes horrible. I only have wine and lemonade at Christmas." She muttered.  
"So yew've neva been drunk?"  
"Never."  
_That's weird,_ 2D thought. Turtle looked around, noticing that an older man was looking at her from across the bar. He ambled over to the band, grinning.  
"Who are you?" Turtle asked, gazing up at him  
"I'm Mr. Whiffy Smiffy from EMI… wot d'yeh say we make a little contract 'ere?" He asked, pulling out a pen and paper.  
"Ello, I'm Murdoc Niccals." Murdoc slurred. After that, Turtle just…Tuned out. It wasn't important to her, she wasn't in the band. She another sip of her drink, and started tapping her fingers on her knee.

"I'm bored." She stated, looking at 2D. He shrugged, looking back to Murdoc.  
"Noodle, I'm bored." She said again, looking at Noodle. Noddle just grinned, spinning around in her seat again and again.  
Did no-one care about her boredom? Obviously not.  
Turtle mentally cheered when they climbed back in the car, heading for Kong.  
Her cheer turned into a groan, however, when she discovered a party was being held inside Kong. Probably a signing party.  
One thing Turtle hated more than Manatees- Party's that you don't know about in advance. Turtle sighed, climbing out of the car when they parked in the car park  
This was gonna be the worst night ever.

* * *

**C'mon guys, review! I know you guys read this. Please. I only have one, its not fair.**


	7. Chapter 6 Punk

"No, Noodle, wait!" I screamed, running after her. It was no use; she had already been lost in the crowd of people.  
Why did she always have to run off like that?  
I shook my head, hoping she would be okay by herself.  
I quickly made my way back to the kitchen, trying to avoid all the men mentally undressing me with their eyes.  
I think I should ask Russel if he has any pepper spray.  
When I entered the kitchen, I saw mainly people chatting and drinking.  
Where was Russel?  
I spotted a blob of blue hair over peoples heads, so I made my way towards that.  
"Hey 2D!" I yelled over the too-loud music that was being pumped through the whole of Kong.  
"Dee." I greeted rather breathlessly, finally breaking through the crowd and leaning on the wall next to him.  
"Ey, Turtle. Yew okay?" He asked, looking concerned.  
"Yeah," I gasped. I wasn't used to big crowds again yet.  
"I'm mildly claustrophobic." I muttered, closing my eyes and sliding down onto the ground.  
"Wait 'ere. I'll be righ' back." I heard 2D say, walking off. At least, I think he walked off. With all the pounding feet on the floor it was hard to tell.  
I think I must have drifted off because when I woke up 2D was sitting next to me, grinning.  
"Drink." He said, handing me a can of coke. I smiled gratefully at him, taking a sip.  
"Thanks. Have you seen Noodle anywhere? She ran off and now I can't find her." I asked. He shook his head.I sighed."Okay," I said, standing up."I better go find her then. See ya later!" I gave him a small wave, and ran out of the kitchen, heading to Noodle's room.

* * *

"Fuck off, you paedophile!" I screamed, snatching little Noodle from some greasy-haired old man. He sneered at me, tugging on Noodle.  
"C'mon sweetheart. Don't you wanna come with uncle Tom?" He slurred. Noodle shook her head, clinging to my nech. He growled, and we ran. We stumbled into the elevator, pressing Noodle's floor button.  
"Noodle, _now do you see why you never run away from me_?" I asked. She nodded, burying her face into my neck.  
"Aww, Noods. C'mon, lets get you to bed." I whispered, quietly stepping out of the lift. I jogged to Noodles room, gently nudging the door open with my foot.I quickly placed Noodle down on the bed, tucking her in.  
"Night, Noods." I whispered, reversing out the door.  
"Goodnight Turtle-Chan." I heard her mutter just before I closed the door.  
I decided to join the party about half an hour after I put Noodle to bed. I quickly changed into a short skirt, some leggings and a tank top, leaving my converse on. _Might as well join in_, I thought, making my way out of my bedroom door.

* * *

"Hello again, Dee." I greeted him for the second time this night. He was surrounded by three girls, two bleach blondes and a ginger one.  
"Hi!" He squeaked, grinning at me.  
"Did yew find Noodle?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I put her to bed about half an hour ago." I explained, sitting down on the sofa next to him. It seemed that they'd set up the dance-floor in the lounge, and all the sofas and chairs were pushed up to the sides.  
I smiled back at him, giving him a one-armed hug. The girls gave me dirty looks, huddling together and talking amongst themselves. I rolled my eyes at their death glares, turning to 2D.  
"So, how's the party been going so far?" I asked, stretching.  
"Grea'!" He smiled."I didn't expect it ta be this soon fough." He said. I nodded in agreement.  
"Its really loud, too." I sighed. Don't get me wrong, I love my music loud, but this was bursting my eardrums."Wanna dance?" I asked as one of my favourite songs, I'm Blue, by Eiffle 65.  
"Sure." He shrugged, standing up and making his way to the make-shift dance floor.  
"But 2D!" The girls whined, pouting."You said you'd dance with us first!"  
"I did?" He asked, confused look on his face.  
"You can dance with them when I've gone, I'm gonna find Russel after this." I explained, pulling him to the dance floor.  
"Yo listen up, here's the story. About a little guy that lives, in a blue world. And all day, and all night and everything he sees is just blue, like him, inside and outside." The words pumped out of the speakers and crashed around the room like waves, seeming to get louder every second. I was fine with it, I had grew up in places like these.

*_Flashback*  
"You two can stay here while Mommy gets a drink, okay?" My already drunk mother slurred, shuffling off towards the bar. I scowled at her, my five year old body getting up and stumbling towards Denim.  
"I hate her." He spat, letting me crawl onto the swing beside him.  
"Me too." I muttered, swinging my tiny legs back and forth.  
"And I hate what they did to you." He sighed, leaning his head against the metal frame of the swing.  
"Life goes on." I muttered.  
"C'mon. Lets go." He said, getting up and dusting himself off.  
"Where? She said to stay here!"  
"She said we _can _stay here Tee, big difference." He grinned, catching me when I jumped off the swing in mid-air.  
__"Okay!" I giggled happily, climbing onto his back. We slipped into the bar un-noticed, Denim stealing a glass of coke from the bar-top when the owner wasn't looking.  
"Here." He muttered, wiping the rim of the glass off and handing the drink to me.  
"Thanks!" I replied, smiling. I downed the drink in one gulp, and handed the glass back to him. About five minutes after we had entered the bar, my child ears were throbbing from the heavy music that was pounding through the speakers.  
"Denni," I whined."My ears hurt!"He frowned, grabbing my hand and leading me to the darkest part of the dance floor, where we could dance unnoticed.  
"This'll take your mind off of your ears." He muttered."Dance. Let go, do what you want." He whispered, letting my hand go.  
"I don't know how to." I admitted sheepishly, sucking on my shook his head.  
"Yes you do, Tee. Dance is an expression of the heart, mind and soul; everyone can do it." He urged. I bit my lip, taking my first step onto the dance floor.  
And then I was gone.  
The music drowned me in its fast beats and loud rhythms; I might have been five but I could dance better than anybody there. I noticed Denim grinning at me from the side. I grinned back, letting a laugh escape from my lips.  
This was fun!  
*End Flashback*_

"Yew'r a really good dancer, Turtle." 2D hummed, flailing his arms and legs wildly out in front of him.  
"You too." I hiccupped, getting bleary eyed.  
"Ey, yew okay?" 2D asked. I nodded, biting my lip.  
"I think I'll find Russel now. Night 2D." I murmured, running off the dance floor and heading to the kitchen. Russel was there, unlike before, and he was stuffing his face with cake. I smiled, quickly shoving about two slices in my mouth.  
What?  
I like cake!  
I decided about five minutes later to stop stuffing my face and made my way to my room. I could hear music coming from the hallway to my room, so I sped up my pace. I entered my room, shocked at what I saw.

People dancing, spilling their drinks on the floor.I couldn't believe it. This was _my _room.  
"Alright!" I screamed, stopping the music and gaining the attention of everyone."Get out of my room!" I yelled, glaring at each and everyone of them. They looked at me with raised brows, and turned back to their chatting. I hissed at them, climbing into my wardrobe. I quickly pulled out my second favourite object; Sammi. I smiled, walking back into my bedroom."Out!" I yelled, firing her at the ceiling. They all screamed, running except from two boys. They were twins, and they were glaring at me. They were both equally ugly, obviously.  
"Out. _Now_." I growled, pointing the barrel of the gun at them. They stood their ground, unmoving. I scowled at them, charging forward and grabbing them by their collars. They screamed, momentarily defining me. I threw them out of the bedroom door, locking it. I giggled. Oh, blank guns, how I love thee. I stripped down to my undies and climbed into bed, curling into a ball. And as I laid there, listening to the pounding music, I couldn't help but think to myself-  
_That was the weirdest party I have ever been to.

* * *

_

**REVIEW PEOPLE! Tell me what you think! Please!  
Oh, schools here, so I'll be updating a little slower. Thanks XD  
P.S i hate fanfiction, its screwing up my writing and deleting parts i dont want it to DX  
I have no idea why the last parts in italics, thats not japaneese by the way. I cant get it off italics! HELP!**


	8. Chapter Latin Simone

"G'morning." Turtle murmured, shuffling into the kitchen. Noodle grinned at her, looking up from her cereal.  
"Hello Turtle-chan!" Noodle giggled, crunching on her Cheerio's. Turtle smiled weakly at her, clutching her head.  
"Hey, has anyone got any pa-" She was cut off when two painkillers were chucked at her. She gave 2D, who had just entered, a strange look, swallowing the pills dry. Wincing, she made her way towards the fridge. 2D grinned at her as she chugged the last bottle of coke, popping his own pills into his mouth. Turtle frowned at him, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.  
"How can you take them dry _every day_?" She asked, filling up a bowl with Cheerio's. 2D shrugged, munching on his toast. She shook her head at him, sitting next to Noodle.  
"We have a helluva cleanup to do." She muttered, dipping her spoon into the deep bowl of dry Cheerio's. 2D nodded, sighing.  
The rest of breakfast was spent in silence, with the occasional sigh from Turtle. When they all finished their breakfasts an awkward silence filled the room, making Noodle giggle. Turtle shook her head, rising from her chair and taking the bowls to the sink.  
"I'll go get Russel and Murdoc," She said, rubbing her hands together and walking towards the door.  
"Get dressed, were cleaning up."

* * *

"You _do_ realise you have to help, don't you?" Turtle screamed at Murdoc, waving a broom in his face. He shrugged, and continued reading his playboy. She scowled at the green man, lifting the broom high above her head. Murdoc paid no notice, and turned the page. She smiled slightly, and whacked the broom down onto Murdoc's head. He let out a yelp of surprise, and jumped out of the chair. Cursing, he picked himself up off of the floor and brushed himself off.  
"Help. _Now_." Turtle said through clenched teeth, eyes like fire. He scowled at her, snatching the broom from her hand.  
"Fuck you, woman." He grumbled, walking out of the room. She glared at him, and kicked the wall. It made a large dent, and some of the grey paint chipped off. She let out a short huff, rubbed her eye, and left the room.  
Why was he so difficult?  
Jogging back to the movie room, she continued sweeping and picking up random stuff that people had dropped onto the floor. It was a boring job, yes, but it was better than scrubbing the toilets or cleaning the floor of sick and…other things.  
"Damn Parlaphone. I don't care if you are the record label of the Beatles, you just don't throw a signing party _five minutes_ after the damn contract was signed!" She growled, scrubbing at an oddly coloured stain on the carpet. "Damned Murdoc…" She muttered, glaring at the stain.  
Elsewhere in Kong, Noodle was helping 2D pick up all the rubbish that had been dropped around the kitchen and hallway-area. 2D was sluggish in his movements; he had drank too much beer last night. Noodle shook her head at him. She had only been here a month, and she already thought of 2D as her big brother.  
"2D-sama need to sit?" Noodle asked, noticing him wobbling slightly.  
"Naw, Noodle luv. I'll be dun in a bit." He muttered, bending down to pick up a crisp packet. Unfortunately, he tripped over his own feet and fell, face first, onto the floor. He let out a muffled whimper, and said no more.  
"2D-sama!" Noodle gasped, rushing forward to help the hung-over man up. 2D groaned when she tugged on his arm, making Noodles eyebrows scrunch up.  
"2D-sama wait here. Turtle know what to do." She nodded to herself, before running off to find Turtle.

* * *

"Noodle, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. 2D is a grown man, I'm sure-" Noodle silenced her by pulling her into the kitchen. 2D was sprawled out on the floor, belly down, unmoving and silent.  
"See!" Noodle yelled, rushing over to him."2D-sama?" Noodle asked, grabbing his shoulder and shaking it softly. He let out a small moan, and his foot twitched.  
"2D, you need to get up." Turtle said quietly, grabbing his arm and draping it over her shoulder. He moaned again, trying to position his feet under him. When he balanced himself with the help of Noodle and Turtle, he stood up. Turtle still had her arm around him. She blushed, and pulled it off quickly.  
"Fanks." Me murmured, clutching his head.  
"2D, you have to get some sleep. You've got one hell of a hangover by the looks of it." Turtle sighed, rubbing her eye.  
"But-"  
"No buts. Your going straight to bed. When you wake up, _then_ you can help." She ordered, pointing down the hall. He let out a defeated sigh, and started walking down the hall and towards the lift. Turtle followed him, making sure he actually did go to his room and not somewhere else. The ride in the lift was mostly silent; 2D was humming a random tune and Turtle was tugging at a loose fibre on her shirt. When the lift doors opened, Turtle walked into an unfamiliar hallway. She shrugged to herself, and followed 2D down the hall to his room. 2D's room was pretty normal for a keyboard/piano enthusiast. Keyboards were mounted on the walls, the small bed pushed up against one of them. There were some posters on the wall, and a very small T.V was in front of a yellow chair. 2D climbed over various itemed, and flopped down on top of the bed.  
"Alright, get some sleep. I'll get you something to eat when you wake up." Turtle said, scratching the back of her neck.  
_Your not his mother…  
_"Mmm'kay. Night." He muttered, his voice muffled by the pillow in front of his face.  
"Night 2D." She whispered, backing out and shutting the door.

* * *

"Read em' and weep, boys." It had been an hour since they had started playing poker, and Turtle had won almost every hand. There was no doubt that she was an expert at it.  
"Not again…" Murdoc grumbled as she pulled his betted items (A packet of crisps and some coins he found in his pocket.) over to her side.  
"Are you sure you wanna keep playing, Murdoc?" She asked, grinning. He scowled at her.  
"Deal me in." He growled. Turtle shook her head, but dealt him his cards. 2D yawned, and stretched, looking at his cards. It had been less than forty minutes since he had woken up, and he was ready to go back to sleep already. When he had woken up, Noodle was already in bed. He had gone into the kitchen to get himself a drink when he saw Murdoc, Turtle and Russel playing poker. He had decided to join them, seeing as he had nothing better to do. 2D smiled as she handed him his cards.  
"What you grinin' at, dullard?" Murdoc snarled, glaring at him.  
"Oh, nufink." He hummed, grinning wider. Eventually, Murdoc learnt what 2D was smiling about.  
"Royal Flush." He announced, slamming his cards down. Turtle smiled at him, while Murdoc just groaned.  
"Why can I never win at this _bloody_ game?" He screamed.  
"Now Murdoc, calm down! Its just a game!" Turtle frowned. Murdoc growled at her, then stomped out of the room. Turtle rolled her eyes, putting all the cards back into the deck.  
"I can never have a good game of poker these days…" She muttered, shoving the deck in her pocket. "Night guys. I'll see you in the morning." She muttered.

**November 5**

**"**Ey, face ache. Ave you seen Turtle anywhere?" Murdoc asked. He had bet some things last night he hadn't meant to. He was going to see if he could weasel them back.  
"Er, no. She's usually up b' now." He replied, cowering away. Murdoc growled, stomping off.  
"Noodle! 'Ave you seen that mate o' yers?" Murdoc yelled at Noodle.  
"No Murdoc-sama. Watashi wa mita koto ga nai kanojo no ichi-nichi." Murdoc clenched his fists, stomping his foot.  
"Noodle, we should look fer Turtle. She might' of got lost." 2D said, Noodle wrap her tiny fist around his fingers.  
"Hai 2D-sama." Noodle smiled, letting him lead the way.

They looked around Kong for the rest of the day, not finding Turtle anywhere. They had looked everywhere; 2D had even dared to peek his head into Murdoc's winnebago. Lets just say he was _never_ going to do that again. They eventually gave up at seven o'clock. It was dark out, and slightly cloudy.  
"M' sorry Noods." 2D muttered, seeing the sad and disappointed look on the girls face.  
"No!" She screamed. "Kanojo wa okonatte imasen! Kanojo wa sono yōna koto wa shinaidarou!" Tears welled up in her tiny eyes.  
"Shh, Noods. I'm sure she'll turn up." 2D whispered, patting her back.  
"D! Noodle! Muds! Come 'ere!" 2D heard Russel yell from down the hall. He quickly picked Noodle up, and ran down the hall to where Russel was standing.  
"Look!" He exclaimed, pointing out of the was a small figure moving on the ground below the window. A large canopy was set up, with some lanterns dotted around it.  
"Come on." Russel said, pulling Noodle out of 2D's arm to put on her on his back."Lets go see what's going on."

* * *

"Hey guys!" Turtle yelled, grinning.  
"I was just gonna come get you." They moved under the canopy so they were partially shielded from the cold.  
"What are yew doing?" 2D asked. She rolled her eyes, and continued setting up a table.  
"Do you even know what day it is?" She asked, opening a folded blanket and setting it over the table.  
"Friday?"  
"No! Bonfire Night!" She said, smiling and shaking her head.  
"Hanabi!" Noodle laughed, and started running in circles excitedly. Turtle grinned at her, setting out knives and forks.  
"Hey, do you guys have any thing to light a barbecue with?" She asked. They all shook their heads."Damn. I guess I'll have to go get a lighter then…I'll be right back." She rushed off into the depths of Kong, little Noodle following close behind.

"Noodle, no! You need a glove to hold a sparkler!" Turtle chastised, quickly shoving some gloves over Noodle's tiny hands.  
"Arigato Turtle-chan!" Noodle giggled happily, waving the lit sparkler about.  
"Wen are we gonna see dem fireworks?" 2D asked, putting his sparkler in a bucket of sand.  
"Soon, 2D. I just need to get the area set up." Turtle said, picking up some more fire works.  
"Okay, were all set up. Noodle, what firework do you want first?" Turtle asked, pulling a lighter out of her pocket.  
"Um….Red Panda?" Noodle asked, reading the side of a random firework. Turtle grinned, and picked it up. She shoved it into the ground six meters away from them, lit it, and ran back. It shot up into the air like a bullet from a gun, finally exploding into a red and white array of stars against the clouded sky. They all burst into applause (Except from Murdoc, who remained scowling in the corner of the canopy.) and Noodle began jumping up and down excitedly.  
"Another!" She giggled.  
"Dragon's Breath!" She called out to Turtle, climbing onto Russel's shoulders to get a better view. And so the night went on from there. Noodle, Russel or 2D would call out the name of a firework, and Turtle would set it up, rush back, and get settled down enough just in time for the actual show. They all eventually made their way to bed, and slept a deep sleep.  
The next two years were…Rough. The Gorillaz tried and failed to record the new album; it was getting more hectic every day in Kong. Then one day, Murdoc sprung a surprise on them. The Gorillaz were going to Jamaica.

* * *

**Sorry for the loong wait...Review?  
Happy bonfire night/ Guy Fawkes Day! IF WORDS ARE MISSING, BLAME FANFICTION! IT EATS MY WORDS D:**


End file.
